digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravemon
|level=Mega |type=Cyborg |attribute=Vaccine |family=Wind Guardians |debut=''Digivice iC 20X'' |from=CrowmonDigimon Data Squad, "The Battle With Belphemon!" 37 |to=Ravemon Burst ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 |java=Chie Koujiro |javan=(Savers) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Data Squad) |enva2=Paul St. Peter |enva2n=(Digimon World Data Squad) |partner=Keenan Crier Sho Kahara |s1=Ravemon Burst Mode }} Ravemon is a Cyborg Digimon. It possesses a wing made of Chrome Digizoid. At the of the Digital World, it served under a certain God Man Digimon and was titled the "Silver Crow", but it is said that it was touched by that god's anger and one of its wings was dyed black. The true terror of Ravemon is in its covert actions. It conceals its figure with its black wing, and slashes the opponent with its white wing. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, it brings down the opponent in a single blow. Its sword is unleashed with nimble movements. Its left hand is equipped with the "Raven Claw".Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Encyclopedia: Ravemon Attacks *'Spiral Raven Claw': Raises the sharp nails on its left arm and then performs a rotating charge at the opponent. *'Blast Wing': Cuts the opponent to pieces with its left wing. * : , also known as "Ama-no-Habakiri", is the name of and 's sword in . Strikes the opponent with the Chouou-maru, which releases a blade of dark lightning of tremendous destructive power. *'Raven Claw': Tears apart the enemy with the Raven Claw on its left hand. *'Shadow Pierce': Attacks with multiple sharp claws from the black wing on its right arm. * : Attacks from the sky with both claws. * : Uses its black wings to create a dark tornado. Design Ravemon is a winged, humanoid Digimon drawing inspiration from the . It is armored from head to toe with a red mask on its face that appears like that of a raven head. It has two wings, one white and one black, and its left hand is equipped with the "Raven Claw". It wields the "Chouou-maru" sword with its sheath positioned low on its back. Etymologies ;Ravmon (レイヴモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English media. * ;Ravemon Name used in Digimon Data Squad and most American English and some Japanese media. * Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ravemon is #377, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 298 HP, 334 MP, 162 Attack, 118 Defense, 127 Spirit, 136 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Silphy Air, Quick 4, and Critical 4 traits. Ravemon digivolves from Crowmon. In order to digivolve to Ravemon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 10,000 Machine experience and 255 speed. Ravemon can also DNA digivolve from Karatenmon and Shurimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 9,000 Machine experience, but only if you have previously befriended a . Ravemon can DNA Digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode with Valkyrimon or Valdurmon. Ravemon can be hatched from the Savers Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ravemon is #259, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy and Fire elements. It possesses the Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, Escaping is Winning, and Super Rich traits, and it possesses the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Risk Factory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Ravemon Burst Mode. Ravemon digivolves from Crowmon and can digivolve into Ravemon Burst Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ravemon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 150 attack, 180 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have befriended a . It can be hatched from the Wind DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ravemon DigiFuses from Crowmon, Karatenmon, Cyberdrmon L, and Taomon, and can DigiFuse to Ravemon Burst Mode with Crowmon, Peckmon, , and SlashAngemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ravemon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, and Crowmon and can digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Celestial Blade and its support skill is Wind Guardians, which increases from Wind type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ravemon is a #304 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, and Crowmon, and can digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode. Its special attack is Celestial Blade and its support skill is Wind Guardians, which increases from Wind type attacks by 15%. Digimon Masters Ravemon digivolves from Crowmon and can digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode. Digimon Heroes! Ravmon digivolves from the more powerful version of Peckmon and can digivolve to Ravmon: Burst Mode. Digimon Links Ravemon digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, and Crowmon, and can digivolve to Ravemon Burst Mode. Digimon ReArise Ravemon may digivolve from Crowmon. Notes and references de:Ravemon